Ñîçâîíèìñÿ
by Cat'n'rat
Summary: Ïåðåâîäíîé ôàíôèê. Àâòîð: Seph Lorraine. Ïî äîëãó ñëóæáû Êåí è Îìè îòïðàâëÿþòñÿ â Íàãàñàêè. Ñâÿçü ñ Àéåé è Éîäçè ïîääåðæèâàþò ïî òåëåôîíó. Ðàí/Êåí (


Ñ î ç â î í è ì ñ ÿ 

Àâòîð: Seph Lorraine (sephlorraine@yahoo.com) 

_Ïåðåâîä: Êîòîêðûñ_

(16:21 .. 22 ÿíâàðÿ 2003) 

Äçûíü. 

- Àëëî? 

- Ïðèâåò, Àéÿ! 

- Õì. 

- È ýòî âñ¸? Äàæå íå ñêàæåøü: «Çäîðîâî, Êåí!» èëè «Êàê äåëà, Êåí?» – Â òðóáêå íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóëè. – Òû òàêîé ðàçãîâîð÷èâûé! 

– Ïðèâåò, Êåí. 

- Íó âîò, âèäèøü! Ìîæåøü, êîãäà ñòàðàåøüñÿ! 

- Çà÷åì çâîíèøü? 

- Íó, âîîáùå-òî ÿ ïîçâîíèë, ÷òîáû… Áëèí! Êàê ìîæíî áûëî çàïîðîòü òàêóþ ïîäà÷ó! Ïðèäóðêè! – Âíåçàïíî ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîõîò, êàê îò ñîøåäøåé ëàâèíû. – Îé… Ýòî íå ÿ, îíî ñàìî… 

- Òû ñìîòðèøü ôóòáîë. È ÷òî-òî ðàçáèë. – Ýòî äàæå íå âîïðîñ, ïðîñòî êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. 

- Íó, äà… È ÷òî òåïåðü, ïîäâåðãíåøü ìåíÿ ïóáëè÷íîé ýêçåêóöèè? È âîîáùå, ìû çà ýòîò íîìåð çàïëàòèëè, ìîæåì äåëàòü, ÷òî õîòèì. 

- Íàäî æå, Êåí, êàêèå óìíûå ñëîâà òû çíàåøü. 

- Àãà, òàê è âèæó, êàê òû ñëîâàðü ëèñòàåøü, âûÿñíÿåøü, ÷òî ýòî çà ñëîâî òàêîå. À âîò, ïîëó÷èòå! Íå òàêîé ÿ òóïîé, êàê âû äóìàåòå! – Ñëûøíî, êàê íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû êðè÷èò Îìè: «Êåí, òû ÷òî, ñïÿòèë? Îòêðûë îêíî íàðàñïàøêó, à ó ñàìîãî âîëîñû ìîêðûå ïîñëå äóøà. Çèìà æå íà óëèöå! Çàáîëåòü õî÷åøü? Áàêà!» 

Àéÿ ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàë óëûáêó.   
Ïîñëå ïàóçû:   
- Êàê ìèññèÿ? Óæå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàëè? 

- Ãîñïîäè, Àéÿ, òû ÷òî, íè î ÷åì äðóãîì äóìàòü íå ìîæåøü? Ìèññèÿ, ìèññèÿ, ìèññèÿ… Ïîæàëóé, Éîäçè ïðàâ: òåáå ñðî÷íî íàäî çàâåñòè äåâóøêó. 

- Ñïàñèáî çà ðåêîìåíäàöèè. À òåïåðü, îòâåòü íà ìîé âîïðîñ. 

- Äà, ñýð! Òî åñòü, íåò, ñýð! Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ âðó, ñýð! Ìû íè õðåíà íå ñäåëàëè, ñýð! Çà÷åì äåëàòü ñåãîäíÿ òî, ÷òî ìîæíî îòëîæèòü íà çàâòðà, ñýð?! 

- … - Ñëûøåí ïðèãëóøåííûé çâóê óäàðà. Ïîõîæå, Àéÿ áüåòñÿ ãîëîâîé î ñòåíó. – Òîãäà êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû çâîíèøü? Òû çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî ñòîèò ðàçãîâîð ìåæäó Òîêèî è Íàãàñàêè? 

- Àõ, äà! ß æå ïîçâîíèë, ÷òîáû… ÀÀÀ!!! – Â ñòîðîíó: «Áëèí! Îìè, ñìîòðè, êóäà êèäàåøü!» 

- …? 

- ×åðò! Îìè ïîïàë â ìåíÿ òðàíêâèëèçàòîðî… - Ðå÷ü îáðûâàåòñÿ. Ñëûøåí çâóê ïàäàþùåãî íà ïîë òåëà. 

- … - À ÷òî òóò ñêàæåøü? 

- Àëëî? – Êòî-òî äðóãîé âçÿë òðóáêó. – Èçâèíèòå, ÿ íå õîòåë â íåãî ïîïàñòü, íî… À ñ êåì ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàþ? 

- Öóêè¸íî? 

- ×òî? Ýòî æå ÿ Öóêè¸íî! Âû íå ìîæåòå áûòü Öóêè¸íî! 

- ß íå Öóêè¸íî. 

- À ÷òî æå âû òîãäà ãîâîðèòå?.. 

- ß íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå ãîâîðèë. 

- Ý… À êòî ýòî? 

- Àéÿ. 

- Îé, à ÿ òåáÿ è íå óçíàë ïî òåëåôîíó. – Ïàóçà. – Íó… 

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû îïÿòü èãðàë â «äàðòñ» øïðèöàìè ñ òðàíêâèëèçàòîðàìè. 

- Íå áóäó. 

- … 

- Íó, òû æå ñàì ïîïðîñèë íå ãîâîðèòü. 

- … 

- … Äà íå÷àÿííî ÿ! ß âîâñå íå â íåãî öåëèëñÿ! Îí ñëó÷àéíî íà ïóòè îêàçàëñÿ! 

- … 

- Àéÿ-êóí? 

- Õì. 

- À Éîäçè äîìà? 

- Óãó. 

- Ìîæíî ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü? 

- … - Â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå ñëûøíî, êàê ïåðåäàþò òðóáêó. 

- Àëëî. – Éîäçè ÿâíî áûë â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè. 

- Ïðèâåò, Éîòàí! – çàîðàë â îòâåò Îìè. – Êàê äåëà? 

- Îòëè÷íî, ñïàñèáî. À ó òåáÿ? 

- Íîðìàëüíî. ×åì çàíèìàåòåñü? 

- Äà òàê, íè÷åì. Àéÿ ñ óòðà íà âñåõ ðû÷èò, - â ñòîðîíó: «È íå íàäî íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðåòü, Ôóäçèìèÿ!» - …à ÿ ñîáèðàþñü íà ñâèäàíèå. – Êàçàëîñü, òðóáêà äîâîëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ ñ Éîäçè çà êîìïàíèþ. 

- Äà? È ñ êåì æå? 

- Íó, ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ òóò ñ îäíîé â êàôå. Òàêàÿ ñåêñóàëüíàÿ øòó÷êà: ãëàçà - êàðèå, âîëîñû – ÷åðíûå, ÇÀÃÀÐ ÁÅÇ ÑËÅÄÎÂ ÎÒ ÊÓÏÀËÜÍÈÊÀ! Îíà ñàìà ìíå íà øåþ âåøàëàñü, êàê ÿ ìîã óñòîÿòü… 

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ÿ ïîíÿë. À êàê æå Òàéîêî-ñàí? 

- Ýýý… Íó, îíà…. Òû ïîíèìàåøü… Ýòà åå âå÷íàÿ àëëåðãèÿ. È ïîòîì, îíà òàê ãðîìêî ñîïèò… Êîðî÷å, íàì ïðèøëîñü ðàññòàòüñÿ. 

- Ôó, Éîòàí, êàê ýòî íèçêî. 

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, ìàëûø! Îíà ìèëàÿ. Óâåðåí, îíà íàéäåò ñåáå îòëè÷íîãî ïàðíÿ. Êîãäà ïîäëå÷èò ñâîé ñèíóñèò. Äà è âîîáùå... - Òðóáêó âûõâàòèëè ó íåãî èç ðóê. 

- Öóêè¸íî, îáúÿñíè, çà÷åì âû ïîçâîíèëè? 

- Ý... Êåí-êóí õîòåë î ÷åì-òî ñïðîñèòü Éîäçè, íî... Ì-äà. ß íå çíàþ, î ÷åì. 

- È òåïåðü òû çà áåøåíûå äåíüãè òðåïëåøüñÿ ñ Êóäî î åãî áàáàõ? Áóäè Êåíà, è ïðèíèìàéòåñü çà ðàáîòó. – Àéÿ ñîáðàëñÿ ïîâåñèòü òðóáêó. 

- Ïîäîæäè! 

- ×òî åùå? 

- Ïî÷åìó òû íàñ ñ Éîäçè âñåãäà íàçûâàåøü ïî ôàìèëèè, à ê Êåíà – ïî èìåíè? Íåóæåëè òðóäíî ñêàçàòü «Îìè» âìåñòî «Öóêè¸íî»? 

- Ñëåäóþùèé çâîíîê – â 3:57. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Öóêè¸íî. 

Ùåëê. Àéÿ ïîâåñèë òðóáêó. 

* * * * * 

(3:57 .. 23 ÿíâàðÿ, 2003) 

Äçûíü. 

- Äîëîæèòå î ñîñòîÿíèè äåë. 

- Àéÿ? Òû ÷åãî òàêîå âðåìÿ ñòðàííîå íàçíà÷èë? Ïîçäíî óæå, ñïàòü õî÷åòñÿ... 

- Êåí, ïðîñòî ðàññêàæè, ÷òî âû âûÿñíèëè. 

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî... Öåëü îáíàðóæåíà â îòåëå Òàêåñèòà, íîìåð 388. Åãî ñîïðîâîæäàþò øåñòåðî îõðàííèêîâ, íî äâîå ïîñòîÿííî íîðîâÿò êóäà-íèáóäü ñëèíÿòü è â êàðòèøêè ïåðåêèíóòüñÿ... Êîðî÷å, ïðîáëåì áûòü íå äîëæíî. Íà÷èíàåì çàâòðà â 23:30. Ïî ïðåäâàðèòåëüíûì îöåíêàì îïåðàöèÿ çàéìåò íå áîëåå ñîðîêà ïÿòè ìèíóò. – Ïàóçà. Ñëûøåí øîðîõ ïåðåëèñòûâàåìûõ ñòðàíèö. – Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó Îìè òàê íàïèñàíî. 

- Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî îí îñòàíåòñÿ â ýòîì íîìåðå äî çàâòðà? 

- Âîîáùå-òî, ñåé÷àñ îí â íîìåðå 339. À çàâòðà ïåðååäåò êàê ðàç â 388. 

- ßñíî. 

- Çíàåøü, à íåñëàáûå ó Îìè òðàíêâèëèçàòîðû. Ìíå òàêèå ñíû ñòðàííûå ñíèëèñü. Õî÷åøü, ðàññêàæó? 

- ... 

- Ñíà÷àëà ìíå ñíèëîñü, ÷òî ÿ íåñó êîêîñ. À Éîäçè ïûòàåòñÿ ìíå åùå è ñâîé êîêîñ ñïëàâèòü. Íî ÿ êîêîñû òåðïåòü íå ìîãó, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîñëàë Éîäçè êóäà ïîäàëüøå, è ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû îí ñàì ñâîé êîêîñ òàùèë. Äà, è åùå ãäå-òî íåïîäàëåêó ìóçûêà èãðàëà. «Áóäü ñî ìíîé», êàæåòñÿ. 

- ... 

- À ïîòîì ìíå ïðèñíèëñÿ òû! Ïðàâäà-ïðàâäà! Ìû ïîøëè êóïàòüñÿ, à êîãäà ïðèøëè â áàññåéí, òû íà÷àë... ýýý... Íó, íå âàæíî. ß òåáå ëó÷øå äðóãîé ñîí ðàññêàæó. 

- ... 

- Çíà÷èò òàê, ìû âñå åõàëè â òâîåé ìàøèíå, è Éîäçè ïî÷åìó-òî áûë çà ðóëåì. È âäðóã êàêîé-òî ïåøåõîä íà äîðîãó âûñêàêèâàåò. À Éîäçè çàáûë, ãäå ïåäàëü òîðìîçà, à ãäå ãàç. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íàæàë òàêè òîðìîç, è Îìè âûëåòåë ÷åðåç ëîáîâîå ñòåêëî è ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà ýòîãî ïåøåõîäà. Òóò ïåøåõîä êîíüêè è îòáðîñèë. Òî åñòü, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, íà êàêóþ áû ïåäàëü Éîäçè íå íàæàë, ïàðíþ âñå ðàâíî íå æèòü. À òû óæàñíî ðàçîçëèëñÿ, ÷òî ëîáîâîå ñòåêëî ðàçáèëîñü, è ñòàë îðàòü íà ýòîãî äîõëîãî ïåøåõîäà. À ïîòîì îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Îìè ïî÷åìó-òî òîæå ìåðòâûé, è ìû ðåøèëè ñïðÿòàòü åãî â îáùåñòâåííîì òóàëåòå... 

- Êåí? 

- à ïîòîì... Äà? 

- Ñëåäóþùèé çâîíîê – â 2:14. Ëîæèñü ñïàòü. 

Ùåëê. Àéÿ ïîâåñèë òðóáêó. 

* * * * * 

(19:33 .. 23 ÿíâàðÿ, 2003) 

Äçûíü. 

Ãîëîñ îïåðàòîðà:   
- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íàáåðèòå íîìåð êîìíàòû. 

Áèï. Áèï. Áèï. 

- Ñîåäèíÿþ. 

Äçûíü. 

- Àëëî! - Òðóáêó ñíÿë Êåí. 

- Ïðèâåò, Êåíêåí. 

- Éîäçè? 

- Êòî æ åùå! Íó ÷òî, ìåëþçãà, êàê âû òàì ñïðàâëÿåòåñü? 

- Íå äðåéôü, ïàïàøà, âñå ïó÷êîì. 

- Î-áà-íà! Êåíêåí, òû ÷òî, ïîä òèíýéäæåðà êîñèøü? È ÷òî äàëüøå, ñäåëàåøü ñåáå ïèðñèíã ïî âñåé ôèçèîíîìèè? 

- Íó, ðàç óæ òû îá ýòîì çàãîâîðèë... 

- Íåò! Êåí, òîëüêî íå íà ëèöå! Åñëè óæ òàê ïðèñïè÷èëî, ïðîêîëè ñåáå óøè, èëè ïóïîê. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî ñòèëüíî. 

- Âîí, ó Àéè ñåðåæêà â óõå, ðàçâå îí ñòàë îò ýòîãî ñòèëüíûì? 

- Íó, îá Àéå ðàçãîâîð îñîáûé. Îí âîîáùå íàä âîïðîñàìè ñòèëÿ íå çàäóìûâàåòñÿ. 

- Íî äåâ÷îíîê îò íåãî ìåòëîé íå îòîãíàòü. Íðàâÿòñÿ èì çàãàäî÷íûå ìîë÷àëèâûå òèïû. 

- ... ß çàìåòèë. 

- ...? 

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî... Êñòàòè, Èõ Ëåäÿíîå Âûñî÷åñòâî ñîîáùèëî, ÷òî òû õîòåë ñî ìíîé î ÷åì-òî ïîãîâîðèòü. Íî íå óñïåë. 

- Àõ äà!.. – Ïàóçà. – ß óæå íå ïîìíþ. 

- Íîðìàëüíî! Íó, ëàäíî. À êàê òàì ìàëûø? ×åì âîîáùå çàíèìàåòåñü? 

- Çíàåøü, ó Îìè, ïîõîæå, êðûøà ñúåõàëà. Òóò íåïîäàëåêó åñòü ìîíàñòûðü. Ïðè íåì ðàáîòàåò êàôå, ãäå âñÿ åäà – èç òîôó. ß åãî òåðïåòü íå ìîãó. À âîò ó Îìè ñðàçó ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè, êàê ó ìàíüÿêà. Â÷åðà îí òàì óæèíàë, ñåãîäíÿ çàâòðàêàë è îáåäàë, è ñåé÷àñ îïÿòü òóäà ïîøåë. 

- Ì-äà... Ñòðàííî. 

- Âîò è ÿ î òîì æå. Ñàì-òî ÿ ñåáå ïèööó çàêàçàë. 

- Ñ êàêîé íà÷èíêîé? 

- Ñî âñåì, êðîìå òîôó. Àíàíàñû – äâà ðàçà. 

- È êàëüìàðû? 

- Íå... Çäåñü êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå ïèööåðèè. Äàæå êàëüìàðîâ â ïèööó íå êëàäóò. 

- Áûâàåò. 

- Íó, ñåé÷àñ ÿ íàåìñÿ. 

- À òû çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî òàì õîëåñòåðèíà? 

- À òû çíàåøü, êàê êóðåíèå îïàñíî äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ? 

- Âîò ðàñòîëñòååøü îò ïèööû, êàê òîãäà áóäåøü äåâî÷åê êàäðèòü? 

- Íå ðàñòîëñòåþ. À âîò òåáå íå ìåøàëî áû âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî êðîìå ñåêñà åñòü è äðóãèå âèäû ñïîðòà. Äà è âîîáùå, äàæå åñëè ÿ ïîïðàâëþñü íà ïàðó êèëî, íèêòî è íå çàìåòèò. ß æå íå íîøó êîæàíûå áðþêè è îáòÿãèâàþùèå òîïû. 

- À òåáå áû ïîøëî, – óñìåõíóëñÿ Éîäçè 

- Òû ÷òî, ñî ìíîé çàèãðûâàåøü? 

- Òðåíèðóþñü. Ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñâèäàíèå. 

- Åùå îäíî? 

- Âîîáùå-òî, äâà. 

- ...?! 

- ... îäíîâðåìåííî. 

- À êàê æå Òàéîêî-ñàí? 

- Ñïðîñè ó Îìè. Îí çíàåò. 

- Âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòèì èíòåðåñóþñü. 

- ß òîæå. – Â ñòîðîíó: «Ýé, Àéÿ! Êàæåòñÿ, íàäî ïðîêëàäêè ìåíÿòü». 

- Ïðîêëàäêè? 

- Â âàííîé èç òðóáû òå÷åò. 

- À... – Êåí çåâíóë. – Ãîñïîäè, ñêó÷íî-òî êàê... 

Éîäçè â ñòîðîíó: «Îò ìåíÿ-òî òû ÷åãî õî÷åøü? ß æå íå âîäîïðîâîä÷èê!» Â òðóáêó:   
- Ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê, åé-áîãó! Íó, äà, öåëàÿ ëóæà íàòåêëà. À ÷òî ÿ ìîã ñäåëàòü? 

- Çíà÷èò, ëþäåé óáèâàòü òû ìîæåøü, à âåäðî ïîä òðóáó ïîäñòàâèòü òåáå ñëàáî? 

- Äà. 

- Ýòî æå ïðîñòî âåäðî! 

- Óõ, òû! Âû ýòî îäíîâðåìåííî ñêàçàëè! Ïðèêîëüíî! Äàâàéòå åùå ðàç! – Â ñòîðîíó: «Ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàþ? ... Ììì, ýòî òàêàÿ ñåêñóàëüíàÿ äåâ÷îíêà! Îíà òåáå ïðèâåò ïåðåäàåò». 

- Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ÿ ñòàë ñåêñóàëüíîé äåâ÷îíêîé? 

- «Ñåêñóàëüíàÿ äåâ÷îíêà» çâó÷èò êóäà áîëåå èíòðèãóþùå, ÷åì «Êåí». Íå â îáèäó òåáå áóäåò ñêàçàíî... – Â ñòîðîíó: «Íåò, ÿ íå ñ Êåíîì ãîâîðþ, à î Êåíå. ß õî÷ó èõ ïîçíàêîìèòü». 

- Çíà÷èò, òû õî÷åøü ïîçíàêîìèòü ìåíÿ ñ ñåêñóàëüíîé äåâ÷îíêîé, êîòîðàÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ è åñòü? Èíòåðåñíî, êàê òû ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? ß ÷òî, äîëæåí çàíèìàòüñÿ ñåêñîì ñ ñîáñòâåííûì êëîíîì? 

- Îãî! È ïîñëå ýòîãî òû ÌÅÍß íàçûâàåøü îçàáî÷åííûì? 

- Òû è åñòü îçàáî÷åííûé. 

- Ëàäíî, êàê ñêàæåøü. – Â ñòîðîíó: «Ýé, Àéÿ! Õî÷åøü, ìîãó è òåáÿ ñ íåé ïîçíàêîìèòü. Óâåðåí, îíà òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ.» 

- ÉÎÄÇÈ! Òû ÷òî íåñåøü?! – âçîðâàëñÿ Êåí. 

- Íó, Àéÿ âñå-òàêè ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñîáñòâåííûé êëîí, íý? 

- ß æå ïîøóòèë! Áëèí! Éîäçè, ïðåêðàòè íåìåäëåííî! 

Éîäçè â ñòîðîíó: «Òåáå ñðî÷íî íàäî çàâåñòè äåâóøêó» (Ãîëîñ Àéè: «Ýòî ÿ óæå ñëûøàë».) Â òðóáêó:   
- ×åãî òû òàê ïñèõóåøü? Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, òåáå è ïðàâäà Àéÿ íðàâèòñÿ. 

- ... 

- ... Àëëî? 

- Ý... Ìíå ïîðà... Êàæåòñÿ, ïèööó ïðèíåñëè. 

- Î, ÃÎÑÏÎÄÈ! ÒÅÁÅ ÍÐÀÂÈÒÑß ÀÉß! ÒÅÁÅ ÍÐÀÂÈÒÑß ÀÉß! ÒÅÁÅ ÍÐÀÂÈÒÑß ÀÉß! – Ñëûøíî, êàê Éîäçè ñêà÷åò ïî êîìíàòå. 

- À ÍÓ ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ! Îí âñå ýòî ñëûøàë? 

- À? Äà. ×åðò. – Â ñòîðîíó: «Àéÿ, òû åé î÷åíü íðàâèøüñÿ» 

- ÉÎÄÇÈ! 

Éîäçè â ñòîðîíó: «Òî÷íåå, òû ÅÌÓ î÷åíü íðàâèøüñÿ». 

- Êóäî! Ñâîëî÷ü!! Âåðíóñü, òàê òåáÿ îòäåëàþ, îò çåðêàëà øàðàõàòüñÿ áóäåøü! 

- È ÷òî âû âñå òàêèå íåðâíûå? ß æå øó÷ó. Îí äàæå íå çíàåò, ñ êåì ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàþ. – Â ñòîðîíó: «Íåò, ãîñïîäèí òþðåìùèê, ÿ åùå íå çàêîí÷èë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ïî òåëåôîíó». 

Êåí ïîêðàñíåë òàê, ÷òî äàæå íà äðóãîì êîíöå ïðîâîäà áûëî çàìåòíî. 

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå... – Â ñòîðîíó: «Íó, ÷òî çà íàãëîñòü! Ëþäè ðàçãîâàðèâàþò, à îí...» Òðóáêó âûõâàòèëè ó Éîäçè èç ðóê. 

- Êóäî ñåé÷àñ çàíÿò. Ïåðåçâîíèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîçæå. – Îò ãîëîñà Àéè âåÿëî àðêòè÷åñêèì õîëîäîì. 

Ùåëê. Êåí ïîâåñèë òðóáêó. 

* * * * * 

(2:14 .. 24 ÿíâàðÿ, 2003) 

Äçûíü. 

- Äîëîæèòå î ñîñòîÿíèè äåë. 

- Öåëü óíè÷òîæåíà. Îäíàêî âîçíèêëè íåïðåäâèäåííûå òðóäíîñòè. Ðàíåí... – Áîìáååö çàìîë÷àë. 

- Öóêè¸íî? Êòî ðàíåí? 

- Ñ òåëîõðàíèòåëÿìè îêàçàëîñü áîëüøå ïðîáëåì, ÷åì ìû äóìàëè. ß-òî íè÷åãî – ïàðà ñèíÿêîâ è öàðàïèí, à âîò Êåí... Ïîõîæå, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ çäåñü çàäåðæàòüñÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åùå íà äåíü. 

Ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. Íàêîíåö Àéÿ ðåøèëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü:   
- Êàê îí? 

- Îäíà ïóëÿ ïðîøëà ÷åðåç ëåãêîå, âòîðàÿ ïîïàëà â íîãó. È åùå ãëóáîêèé ïîðåç íà çàïÿñòüå. Åëå óäàëîñü êðîâü îñòàíîâèòü. Îí ñåé÷àñ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Íî îïàñíîñòè äëÿ æèçíè íåò. 

- ... – Îïÿòü ïîâèñëî íàïðÿæåííîå ìîë÷àíèå. 

- Àéÿ-êóí? 

- Õì. 

- ß åãî âûëå÷ó, áóäåò êàê íîâåíüêèé. Òû òîëüêî íå âîëíóéñÿ. 

- À ñ ÷åãî áû ìíå âîëíîâàòüñÿ? – Îò àéèíîãî ãîëîñà òåëåôîííûå ïðîâîäà ïîêðûëèñü èíååì. 

Îìè ðåøèë, ÷òî âîïðîñ áûë ÷èñòî ðèòîðè÷åñêèì, è íå ñòàë îòâå÷àòü. 

-Àéÿ, òû áû íå ìîã íàì åùå äåíåã ïðèñëàòü? 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ñëåäóþùèé çâîíîê â... äà êàêàÿ òåïåðü ðàçíèöà. 

Ùåëê. Àéÿ ïîâåñèë òðóáêó. 

- Òû åãî î÷åíü ëþáèøü, äà, Àéÿ? – ñïðîñèë Îìè ó òåëåôîííîãî àïïàðàòà. 

* * * * * 

(17:29 .. 24 ÿíâàðÿ, 2003) 

Äçûíü. 

Ãîëîñ îïåðàòîðà:   
- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íàáåðèòå íîìåð êîìíàòû. 

Áèï. Áèï. Áèï. 

- Ñîåäèíÿþ. 

Äçûíü. 

- Àëëî. – Ãîëîñ ó Êåíà î÷åíü òèõèé è óñòàëûé. 

- Êåí! Òû ïî÷åìó íå â ïîñòåëè? Òåáå îòäûõàòü íàäî! À ãäå ìàëûø? 

- Ïîøåë çà òîôó... íàâåðíîå... – Êåí çàêàøëÿëñÿ. Ãîâîðèòü áûëî òðóäíî. 

- À... Íó, êàê òû, Êåíêåí? Ìíå ðàññêàçàëè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü... 

- Äà âñå îòëè÷íî... Ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî... Õî÷åòñÿ ëå÷ü è òèõî óìåðåòü. 

- Íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî? 

- Âñå âðåìÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî... êàê áóäòî âîçäóõà íå õâàòàåò... – ×åðåç êàæäûå äâà-òðè ñëîâà Êåí äåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. 

- Äåðæèñü, Êåíêåí. Âîò âåðíåòåñü â Òîêèî, ìû òåáÿ â Êðèòèêåð îòâåçåì. Òàìîøíèå âðà÷è òåáÿ ìèãîì íà íîãè ïîñòàâÿò. - Ïàóçà. Ñëûøíû ïðèãëóøåííûå ãîëîñà. – Òóò ñ òîáîé Àéÿ ïîãîâîðèòü õî÷åò. 

- Àëëî. – Ãîëîñ Àéè çâó÷èò êàê-òî èíà÷å. Ìÿã÷å. 

- Ïðèâåò... Àéÿ. 

- Òåáå îòäûõàòü íàäî. 

- ß îòäûõàþ... 

- Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? 

- Äà íè÷åãî, íîðìàëüíî... óñòàë òîëüêî... Ñòðàííî, íî áîëüøå âñåãî áîëèò... èìåííî çàïÿñòüå. Îáû÷íî òàêèå ðàíû áûâàþò ó òåõ... êòî ïûòàëñÿ... ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé... – Ñíîâà ïàóçà, è òîëüêî ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå â òðóáêå. Êåí, âèäèìî, íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ïðîäîëæàòü, èëè íåò. Àéÿ òåðïåëèâî æäàë. 

- ... Êîãäà ÿ íà íåå ñìîòðþ... Âñïîìèíàþ òå ñëó÷àè... êîãäà ïûòàëñÿ... íó, èëè çàäóìûâàëñÿ... î ñàìîóáèéñòâå. Íå çíàþ... – Êåí çàêàøëÿëñÿ. – Íå õî÷ó íà íåå ñìîòðåòü... 

Àéÿ îøàðàøåíî ìîë÷àë, ñæèìàÿ â ðóêå òðóáêó. Íîãè ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäêàøèâàëèñü.   
- Íå ñìîòðè. – Ñòðàííî, ïî÷åìó ãîëîñ äðîæèò? 

- ß ñòàðàþñü... – Êåí ðåøèë ñìåíèòü òåìó. – À âû... çà÷åì çâîíèòå? 

- Ìû ðåøèëè çàáðàòü âàñ ñ Öóêè¸íî. Ïðèåäåì çàâòðà îêîëî ïîëóäíÿ. 

- À... È êîãäà îòïðàâëÿåòåñü? 

- Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîâåøó òðóáêó. 

- Òàê òåáå, íàâåðíîå... èäòè íàäî? – Ãîëîñ ó Êåíà òàêîé îäèíîêèé è ïîòåðÿííûé. ×åðò áû ïîáðàë Öóêè¸íî! Íàøåë êîãäà çà òîôó õîäèòü! 

- Éîäçè íàäî åùå êîå-÷òî â ìàøèíó ïîãðóçèòü. Òàê ÷òî âðåìÿ åñòü. – Îáðûâàòü ðàçãîâîð íå õîòåëîñü. 

- Ïîíÿòíî... 

- Ïåðñèÿ è Ìýíêñ óæå â êóðñå. Õîðîøî õîòü ìèññèÿ áûëà óñïåøíîé. 

- Òîëüêî î íèõ è äóìàåøü... 

- Î êîì? 

- Î ìèññèÿõ... Òû òîëüêî î íèõ è äóìàåøü... 

-ß äóìàþ î òåáå. 

Ðàñòåðÿííîå ìîë÷àíèå.   
- ×òî? 

- ß ìíîãî î ÷åì äóìàþ, Êåí. Íå òîëüêî î ìèññèÿõ. 

- À î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü, Àéÿ? 

Àéÿ ïîìîë÷àë. Ãîâîðèòü íå õîòåëîñü. Õîòåëîñü ñëóøàòü è ñëóøàòü ýòîò òèõèé ãîëîñ â òðóáêå. 

- Àéÿ? 

- Åùå ÿ äóìàþ îá Àéå-òÿí è î äåíüãàõ. È... – Îí íàáðàë â ãðóäü ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà: - ß äóìàþ î ìóçûêå, î êíèãàõ, î ôèëüìàõ, î çâåçäàõ è ëóíå, î ñîëíöå... Âðÿä ëè ÿ äóìàþ î ñïîðòå è åäå òàê æå ÷àñòî, êàê òû, íî âñå-òàêè äîâîëüíî ïðèëè÷íûé ñïèñîê ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. 

- À îáî ìíå? 

- ... – Ìîë÷àíèå. 

- Òû ñêàçàë... ÷òî äóìàåøü îáî ìíå. 

- Äà... 

- À î Éîäçè è Îìè... òû òîæå äóìàåøü? 

- Äà... Íî íå òàê ÷àñòî, êàê î òåáå. 

- Àéÿ? 

- Õì. 

- ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ. 

Òèøèíà. 

- ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå... 

Ïî-ïðåæíåìó òèøèíà. 

- ß æå íå òðåáóþ... îò òåáÿ âçàèìíîñòè. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå.... ß ïðîñòî õîòåë... ÷òîáû òû çíàë. 

Ê Àéå íàêîíåö-òî âåðíóëñÿ äàð ðå÷è. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïîäáèðàÿ íóæíûå ñëîâà:   
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Êåí. 

Òèøèíà. 

- Òàê ýòî ñ òîáîé Éîäçè â÷åðà ðàçãîâàðèâàë? – ðåøèë óòî÷íèòü Àéÿ. 

- Àãà. 

- ß òàê è äóìàë. 

Îáà ïîìîë÷àëè åùå íåìíîãî. 

- Íó, ìíå íàäî èäòè, åñëè ìû õîòèì óñïåòü ê âàì äî ïîëóäíÿ. 

- À... äà, êîíå÷íî. ß áóäó æäàòü. 

- Õîðîøî. È íå óõîäè íèêóäà. ß ñêîðî ïðèåäó. 

- Õîðîøî... 

- Ïîêà. 

- Ïîêà... 

Êîíåö


End file.
